why_is_it_mefandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel
Daniel '''was a main character for the fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh seasons of [[Why, Me? - Wikipedia|Why, Me?''']]. Daniel was seen as the character who “most grew-up” as the years went by due to having the responsibility of looking after his younger brother and himself after the departure of their “babysitter”, Mekhla. After his departure upon the conclusion of the seventh season to join his brother, Andrew, in boarding school, he is not shown on screen yet is made reference to by the majority of the characters. Summary In Season 4, Daniel joins Northdale with a very confident and cocky personality. As he settles into his new home, he sets off parties and causes much trouble which influences his younger brother, Andrew. This also causes ruptures with most of the community and mainly the gang. From deleting a whole book to bonding at a summer camp, his first year in Northdale is a very bumpy ride. In Season 5, when a new year in Northdale hits, Daniel’s life turns upside down as he is allowed to have the house just to himself and Andrew. This causes trouble with the gang, though, due to his carelessness with his parties. From convincing most of the gang that he has a curse to pulling off his biggest party yet as he turns eighteen, his second year in Northdale is even more of a blast! In Season 6, after an irresponsible party that manages to hurt his younger brother, Daniel goes through a phase of reflection regarding his behaviour and what could’ve prevented the accident. Daniel takes on a quieter role during the season and is seen as less troublesome and more kind. From his “magic rock” to a party attempting to cheer him up, focusing on his brother‘s absence and the bad incident, this year makes him a better person. In Season 7, Daniel is feeling like himself and a bit more cheery after a summer visit from Andrew, with his confidence being boosted, his friendships take a bit of a tumble as he falls in love with his idea of creating a website which could put his friendships at steak as he tarnishes their credibility. As he secretly plots his exit from Northdale, he needs to find a balance between finding himself and keeping his friendships and relationships. Appearance and Personality As Daniel joins Northdale, he has a very cocky and confident personality. He is usually seen in sportswear and wears headphones around his neck which was described as his “coping mechanism”. Daniel likes sport and loves parties until the beginning of the sixth season. After managing to hurt his younger brother, Daniel is deemed irresponsible to look after his brother and therefore his confidence is knocked and he is seen to take a much quieter role within the gang. He adopts a sense of dislike towards parties and just continues his passion of sport and takes up a hobby of music. Many of the characters describe him as a much kinder person after the departure of his brother. Episode Count This information lists the character’s absences: Season 4 * Gambling Troubles * Book Two, Part 1 Season 5 * Double Date Dinner Disaster * In-Law Colleagues * Kiwi-Boo Season 6 * N/A Season 7 * Skeptical Jax * Sign of the Times * Wavelength 101